It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Can't Skate
by List Locked Lover
Summary: He had expected something a bit calmer and required less practice and knowledge on the activity-like eating out or building snowmen, something more Shun-like than…ice skating.


**Write **_**all**_** the KtB? Again, for our Yuuta and Shun roleplayers on tumblr, those wonderful things, they are, stealing all of our fluff…**

* * *

><p>"But, Yuuta…I thought you said—"<p>

"I never said _I_ did; I said _Yuuki_ did."

"Still, you two are always doing everything together so I just thought…"

"We don't always have to do everything together…"

What was usually a calm and maintained tone had become somewhat shaky, wavering slightly in response to his constantly shifting position. Occasionally, his voice would make a small jolt in pitch, coming out as more of a squeak than anything when the blades beneath his feet made a sudden unexpected jerk or slide. Still, he made as much as an attempt as he could to keep quiet, lips curled back and jaw tightly shut to try and prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping—as if the situation itself wasn't embarrassing enough.

It had all been Shun's idea to go ice skating in the first place. He had been the one to propose it, organize it, and settle it, even though it was only him and Yuuta going. Although, that hadn't held him back from doing whatever he could to organize the outing ideally, making sure both of them were on time and with proper gear. Had they not been busy at the time, the rest of their small group—Kaname, Yuuki, Chizuru, and maybe Masaki—would have most likely attended as well. As it was, though, everyone had either been occupied with other plans or just didn't respond at all, leaving him left with Yuuta who appeared to be the only one free at the time.

Seeing as the older twin had the lowest contact address on his phone (Y-U-U-T-A), Shun had been just a bit desperate when he had called the him, hoping he would at least answer at most. And by hearing the pink haired boy's rather pathetic plea for company, Yuuta had not been one to waste any time in accepting the offer despite not having actually heard what it was Shun had been proposing.

Ice skating was definitely not what he had in mind while Shun spoke, though.

"A-Ah, wait, Yuuta, your foot…if you keep it like that you'll fall!" Shun quickly alerted him, taking the initiative to hold onto his companion's upper arms firmly yet gently to keep him from slipping any more than he already had. Yuuta furrowed his brows closely together in concentration and frustration, having just moved his feet from a different position the other had also warned him about. "Just tilt it to the side a little and…like that!"

He had expected something a bit calmer and required less practice and knowledge on the activity-like eating out or building snowmen, something more Shun-like than…ice skating. Though if he thought on it, ice skating sort of did suit him, in a way, what with its childish playfulness along with its perceptive elegance at the same time; it's no wonder Shun would be interested in something like this and drag Yuuta into it. With that, Shun also seemed to be enjoying himself greatly with it, effortlessly gliding along the ice with a wide smile on his face at first before realizing that Yuuta had yet to leave the rubber platform.

If only he hadn't been caught ill the day his mother had planned to take both him and Yuuki to learn how to skate a couple of years ago…he had simply found himself with a fever and was forced to stay home, watching his brother leave with their mother to go have their own fun. If only he hadn't been sick, then maybe he wouldn't be in the humiliating position he was in at the moment, making a fool out of himself in front of _Shun_, of all people…

Yuuta teetered on his heels where a few pointed ridges had been put in case he needed to stop quickly, being a beginner, before reconnecting the rest of the blades to the ice covered floor. With a small slant accidentally put at the bottom of his foot, though, he felt himself sliding yet again and let out a surprised yelp as he tried steadying himself on the slippery surface. Shun was quick, however, to ring an arm around the taller boy's waist and keep him upright, while his other arm bent down to grab his leg, or more specifically, lower thigh to keep him still as well. Yuuta was able to stop himself almost immediately, not even keeping one of his feet on the ground in fear of slipping yet again while his other foot was only planted down by the ridged heel.

"Y-Yuuta, are you alright?" the shorter boy questioned as soon as they were still, completely disregarding their current position. Instead, he stared up at him with worried eyes, obviously concerned for his poorly balanced friend. "You really need to be more careful!" Yuuta's head lowered, avoiding the pestering stare of the other, and instead concentrated on tracing the numerous scratches and dents in the ice he stood on. Just how many of those had come from him in the first place? He and Shun had barely moved at all from ten minutes ago, staying in relatively the same area, what with Yuuta's obvious lacking in any and all ability to so much as glide a few inches without falling. He steadied his heel back, scraping it into the ice as to create another few nicks in the floor, deciding to keep himself planted there until he was able to come up with some sort of plan to move.

"I told you I didn't know how to skate…" Yet he had gone off onto the frozen arena nonetheless. All because Shun had reassured him that skating was easy, that he would help him, that he knew what he was doing…just how far was the boy willing to take that promise? Yuuta was desperate; having given up what dignity of his remained once he had fallen for the sixth time, looking up at Shun who had his arm extended to help him for the sixth time. There wasn't much helping it anymore, and he was clearly aware of this, now only doing whatever he could as a means to make it out of the rink alive.

"Maybe it's time we, ah, went back, then?" The strawberry haired classmate of his gave a smile crooked with concern and what he assumed to be pity, gazing up at Yuuta expectantly as the hands settled in the small of the brunette's back wrung together nervously. It wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying the time—far from it. If anything, he was having incredible amounts of fun, and it was just a bit saddening when he realized that it was probably best they retreated for the day. After all, it didn't take a shrink to see the constantly troubled look on Yuuta's face as he struggled to stay leveled on the slippery floor, and it was just as clear to see he wasn't having the least amount of fun.

Yuuta nodded in agreement without hesitation, keeping his head down as his eyes slowly scaled the range they would have to make from their current position to the exit. Thankfully, the distance wasn't too large, but with just how much it was to someone with as little skill in the area as he was, it would take a bit of time. It was embarrassing, humiliating to have Shun of all people, little Shun always needing help and guidance, to be the one having to help him as much as he was. He didn't want to make it seem as if Shun was such a lower being that being granted any assistance from him was degrading, but at the point now where he was reduced to clinging onto the boy for dear life? It was shameful enough to be in the position they were in, holding onto Shun so tightly he was sure the other must be feeling some sort of pain or irritation…

What bothered Yuuta most was how little Shun seemed to care. It was just like Shun to do that, too, being able to help his friend while maintaining a smile on his face. He kept his patience just as always, never sighing or scolding him, and instead would give a small, nervous laugh as he helped him up once again. Had it been anyone else, he was positive they would've already given up on Yuuta, much how Yuuta would have probably given up himself. Nevertheless, they had made it at least this far with making minimal progress, and he couldn't help but to feel somewhat grateful for the boy's equanimity.

"Let's go, Yuuta," Shun chided happily, maneuvering his leg away from the one that had been already pressed and tangled against it, ready to move again without a problem. "Maybe we should go back to my house and get something to eat?" He moved his other leg, then, slowly beginning to move the both of them with his arms still holding tightly to Yuuta's waist as a means to bring him along as well. "Ah, that reminds me! Fuyuki is out with Mamiya today, as well as my parents and sisters. Yesterday, my mom baked some cookies for the holiday season, we could take a break and have those, too!" Yuuta made an attempt to shuffle his feet forward and follow Shun, nearly slipping before he was able to steady himself and allow Shun to pull him in tow.

"Sure…sounds good," he mumbled just loud enough for his companion to hear and refusing to raise his head even slightly, considering that the slight coloring over his cheeks was just bright enough for someone as dense as Shun to be able to notice.


End file.
